Heiwa Uchiha
Background The Blessed Child of The Water The birth of a child is a joyous and happy occassion, in which family celebrates bringing a new life into the world. This, however, was not the case for Heiwa. His birth was accursed by the villagers of Kirigakure, as he would be yet another Uchiha within their village; a clan which they despise to the core. His mother, Maki Uchiha, hoped that the boy would grow up to be a saviour of the world and bring everlasting peace, and decided to name him "Heiwa". The boy was born with his clan's crimson eyes, the Sharingan, active; something his mother saw as a blessing. During the day she was discharged from the hospital, an angry mob of villagers had assembled to kill the young boy and his mother in hopes of ridding their village of the Uchiha. Maki would not allow such an act to be done to her child, and decided to fight, despite her fatigued state. Activating her Sharingan, the woman fought fiercely against the civilians and shinobi within the mob, and dispatched nearly all, before fainting as a result of fatigue. Only two remained, and they approached Heiwa in an attempt to permanently cease his existence. However, one of them looked into his eyes, and was miraculously incapacitated. The other shinobi, whom was luckily wearing dim spectacles, launched his kunai towards Heiwa, before it was deflected by Heiwa's father, Utsuro Uchiha, whom had arrived into the scene. The spectacle-wearing shinobi feared the might of Utsuro, and fled the scene upon sighting the man. Utsuro carried his child and wife home, and developed a sense of hatred for the village for doing such a deed. A year later, Maki gave birth to her second child, whom she named "Raiku". However, on that fateful night, Utsuro would attempt to defect, taking his older son with him. A fatigued Maki, however, intercepted his escape. Hurt by the sudden action of his husband, Maki's eyes evolved into the Mangekyō Sharingan and she engaged Utsuro into battle, despite her state. Utsuro had the upper hand, and seemed to be winning, until Maki used her eyes to cast Kamui on Heiwa as well as herself. In her dimension, she fainted due to fatigue, and would awaken later to return herself and Heiwa in Kiri. On that day, Maki was dumbfounded and depressed, still unable to comprehend why Utsuro attempted to take Heiwa. On that day, Maki decided that she would be on Heiwa's side and train him day-by-day in order for him to be ready for when his father came again. The following years became hard for Heiwa's mother, as she had to juggle taking care of two children as well as going on missions in order to put food on the table. Often the boys were put in a daycare center, where the duo befriended Toramaru Uzumaki. When Heiwa and Raiku reached the age of six and five respectively, they were enrolled into the academy by their mother. During this time, Heiwa and Raiku were despised by the other children, who inherited and copied this hatred from their parents. No matter how many times Heiwa tried to befriend them, they were hated by the other children. The mere thought of the Uchiha brought them disgust, and the fact that they were the best in all criterias only seemed to make things worse. Heiwa, during his graduation to genin, spoke to his class without fear, and told them about his own dreams and how he would strive to achieve them no matter what. Some were unfazed by the latter's speech, whilst some felt an overwhelming surge of guilt concerning their treatment towards Heiwa. As expected, the young Uchiha's prodigious skills led to him graduation at the top of the class with a margin so far, it put the others to shame. As genin, the trio were not liked and no jonin in Kirigakure wanted to be their sensei, and thus the Sixth Mizukage decided to put them under his wing, training them on his own to be the best shinobi they can be. However, their affiliation and undivided attention from the Mizukage only caused the parents to dislike them more. The children, however, began to view them as good people, and some even strived to become like them. Heiwa's words gave the newer students of the academy the needed inspiration to work harder and persevere in order to achieve what they want in life. Heiwa entered the chunin exams, held in Konohagakure along with his brother and Toramaru, where the latter felt as if he was home. The trio easily passed the written exams with minimal effort, with the exception of Toramaru, who had struggled with some questions. During the next round, the duo met up with a team from Sunagakure, where they both asked for the color of each others scroll. The Suna team bore an Earth scroll, whilst Heiwa's team had a Heaven's scroll. The self-acclaimed leader of their team, Kodoku, approached the team for the scroll, and they did the same. Both asked which scroll they had, and they lied. When the other heard that they had the same scroll they had, they decided to part ways. That is, until they saw the color of the scroll from each other's pockets, confirming that both had deceived the other. A battle ensued, and Heiwa was quickly taken of guard by Kodoku's Wood Release, which silently approached him in the form of sawdust particles, before growing into trees that binded him in an instant. Raiku and Toramaru entered the fray, and so did the other team. Heiwa escaped through his recently mastered Flying Thunder God Technique, and engaged into combat with Kodoku. The battle lasted a while, and both teams began to feel exhausted, until Heiwa had an idea. The teams decided to call a truce, and would work together to get each other's scroll from other teams. Through Kodoku's swift and silent dust, one team was binded, and they took an Earth Scroll. Heiwa's teleportation caught another team off-guard, before they were incapacitated and Heiwa took the scroll. The two teams then travelled together to the finish, where both were the first teams to arrive. The Duels of Destiny In the knockout stages, Heiwa was a force to be reckoned with, as he mainly used genjutsu and taijutsu to delay an opponents reaction time whilst launching a powerful hit. His battles barely lasted a minute, and some were even less than thirty seconds. Raiku and Kodoku were also victorious in their respective battles, latter of which surprised everyone with his wood dust, as it was reminiscent of the First Hokage. In the semi-finals, Heiwa was set to battle with Kodoku, and both seemed pleased with the match. As they began, they formed a Seal of Confrontation as a code for their fight. Heiwa left nothing to chance as he revealed his true identity as an Uchiha, activating his sharingan immediately. This shocked the proctor, who immediately informed the Hokage after the fight commenced. Heiwa began using taijutsu against his friend, whom blocked them effortlessly through his brute strength. Heiwa then executed the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, a signature move of the Uchiha, towards Kodoku. Standing unfazed, the Suna genin released his wood dust, which remained before him, before turning into an immense wall of trees... (TO Be Continued) Personality There are various ways to interpret the personality of Heiwa. Being the prophecised unity of Asura and Indra, he has naturally adopted their mannerisms and traits. This combination caused him to be attain a strange and rare attitude. Heiwa, from his adolescence, was a naturally kind person who treated everyone around him equally. A smile was always seen in his countenance to anyone who meets him. He would always attempt to treat kindly anyone whom he is acquainted with. During his younger years, he had always wanted to befriend his classmates, and always treated them fairly despite them not doing the same. Attributed to his kindness, he despised profanity, and would repromand others who use such language. This respect and kindness is what gradually garnered him praise among the villagers as a good-hearted shinobi and blessing instead of a curse, as they had presumed him to be. Stemming from his kindness, he was shown to be forgiving, witnessed by his gradual amnesty towards the village for killing his mother. Despite the many sins committed by the village on him, he remained loyal to it, and it still remained as a pillar of strength for him, which grants him the will to push himself beyond his limits for it's prosperity. Heiwa also had a natural sense of pride in his clan, deeming his eyes to be a blessing instead of a curse. As a result, he has slowly began to shift the view of the village towards the Uchiha in the right direction, resulting in the village treating the clan the same as other clans within the village. Granted by his immense love and pride towards his clan, he has shown a deep level of curiosity of it's history and origins, and would constantly try to get his mother to tell him more about the clan. This pride evolved to deep compassion towards his clan, and often he would teach others of the clan and it's culture, thus giving them a view beyond the usual stereotype that they are filled with hatred. Courtesy of his experiences as a child as well as his interest in politics, Heiwa attained a high level of charisma, and was a prodigious leader. As a result of his charismatic personality, he had the ability to be calm and laid back under pressure, and would often speak anywhere to anyone without fear, spanning from advising his academy instructor to reprimanding the Mizukage for a decision he makes, calculating the risks involved and how it affects Kiri and it's morality. He has shown a fearless attitude towards anyone of any stature or power, viewing them as equal to himself. This charisma has gotten him into trouble on several occasions, but it has also led to his election as the Mizukage. Heiwa also had a perverted disposition, notably inherited from his father. He has shown this perverted nature to most women on the village, spanning from girls his age to beautiful older and more mature women. This trait has seemingly lowered as he grew older, as he had concealed it due to his duties as Kage. However, he still possesses this perverted disposition, and often stares at a woman's build as well as her breasts during conversations, often being reprimanded by the beast inside of him. Heiwa also seems to know of his perverted nature during conversations with Raikama, and also does not seem to care, noting it to be a part of him. Appearance Heiwa had attained great looks from a young age, something which earned him popularity from the younger females. His face was crafted to perfection, possessing a fine jawline and smooth cheekbones. Accompanying this handsome visage was a well-tuned and groomed body, as the young man was gifted with a slim and muscular build. However, these muscles were perfectly aligned with his body, and often were not easily seen, hidden within the body fat. As a result, the young man seemed to have an ordinary build whilst fully clothed, and would not be discerned as muscular. He adopted various training regimes in his youth, such as obstacle courses as well as dancing and taijutsu lessons. This, besides garnering him with additional skill and knowledge, caused him to mantain peak physical condition. Facial Appearance Heiwa had a light-skinned face and body, as well as a cute and charming face, which served as a tool for his praise and popularity within the feminine gender of the village. His eyes originally had an onyx color, however, they underwent a metamorphosis during the procedure in which Heiwa attained his mother's eyes. His eyes would shift color in an unpredictable manner, spanning from either intervals of a day, week, hour or even month. As such, he was seen as a strange person to the male, but this constant change in eye-color led to him earning even more fame and popularity amongst girls. Heiwa also had large brown hair, which, in his younger years, was combed upwards in a large spiky manner. As he grew older, his hair was combed downwards, with a large strand of hair covering his forehead. His hair also took on a darker shade of brown, almost being a black color. Bodily Appearance Heiwa had attained a strong physique by nature, courtesy of his Senju and Uzumaki lineage. His fit and well-built features was slightly concealed by the body fat, and thus one would require closer inspection to discern the young boy to be encompassing such well physique. His body, from a young age, appeared normally built and was depicted to be that of the average person. His upper-body attire, in his early adolescence, consisted of a white shirt along with an orange sweater, specially designed by his mother for him. In his lower body, he had worn short denims along with black flip-flop sandals. In his older years, he wore a dark brown kimono draped in orange chain-like decorations around it's light-brown collar. He also wore black pants along with black open sandals resembling those popularly worn during the . Finishing of his clothing was the white Mizukage hat, with a blue part at the front with the kanji for Mizukage. His attire in his older age would usually shift to the one worn by him in his early youth, former of which was usually worn when performing his duties as a Kage. Abilities Heiwa stands at the pinnacle of skill and power in the shinobi world, and is recognised as one of the strongest shinobi to have ever lived, surpassing the previous legends such as his own ancestor: Hashirama Senju as well as Madara Uchiha. His prowess was casually noted by his own father, Utsuro Uchiha, to far surpass his own might. A testament to his might is the fact that Heiwa had single-handedly stopped multiple wars against Kirigakure and The Land of Water by the combined unison of the smaller countries. Perhaps one of his greatest displays of power was his battle against his own brother, where the latter had grown to a level worth describing as "Godly", yet Heiwa's skill, tactics and ingenouity managed to allow him to thrium over Raiku. Heiwa's prowess is so great that the entire shinobi world acknowledges him as the greatest Mizukage in all of history, far surpassing those who previously bor this title. Coming into battle with the young man was far beyond a suicide attempt, and thus, few living shinobi were strong enough to match his skill and prowess. Chakra and Control Attributed by tutelage from his mother as well as the academy, Heiwa had impeccable chakra reserves. Being of Senju, Uzumaki as well as blood, he had inherited extremely potent chakra as well enormous amounts, rivalling, if not surpassing, a Tailed Beast. In his younger years, Heiwa's chakra reserves were already massive. However, with the sheer amount of chakra he contained, it became extremely difficult to control it, and thus he wasted large amounts of chakra when performing basic chakra-requiring techniques. Maki, upon sighting this problem, decided to teach the young boy on how to control his chakra in order to help him use it efficiently in combat as well as last longer in battle. As he continued tutelage under his mother, Heiwa gradually began to master his chakra control. During the academy, he was also taught the basics of controlling his chakra during use of chakra-taxing use of techniques such as ninjutsu. Upon his mastery over control of his chakra, Heiwa began to meditate and engage in physical training regimes in order to increase his pools of chakra at a fast rate. As he progressed, his reserves were noted to be the highest within the village, and his presence was always felt by sensors, overwhelming their sensory capacity. As such, he had to suppress his gargantuan chakra reserves to prevent harming the sensor type shinobi from suffering with after-effects of this massive feel of chakra. The mere exertion of his full chakra reserves is enough to overwhelm opponents alone. Through arduous training, Heiwa has displayed the ability to transfer and absorb chakra through brief contact. He has shown perfect manipulation of his chakra through training, and can easily alter the shape and nature of chakra to his every whim, allowing him to learn techniques at a fast rate without the use of the Sharingan. He is able to release the chakra in a massive wave around the vicinity, using it as a medium to control his surroundings. He is also able to inflict a push or pull to people or objects containing his chakra, as well as transform it into any of the basic natures and lava from a distance. Perhaps the most defining trait about Heiwa's chakra is it's potency. Hailing from the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan: three of the most prestigious clans in the world, Heiwa possesses incredibly potent chakra. Merely releasing his chakra causes a powerful repulsive force around him, overwhelming the sensors who keep track of his own chakra pattern. This potency allows Heiwa to give sensors migraines by simply releasing his chakra around him. Spreading the chakra around his being even causes changes to himself and anyone around him, altering his and others' appearance. It has even been theorized that his pure chakra alone can act as a centre of gravity, whereby releasing his chakra causes rocks to rise and orbit around him. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Heiwa was a rare child, in a way that he was born with the eyes of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan, already active. In his birth, it had only one tomoe in each eye, and was capable of incapacitating a shinobi with genjutsu as well as the element of surprise. As he grew older, he began to expand his use of the eyes, awakening all three tomoe per eye at the age of six. This granted Heiwa a wide plethora of abilities, such as being able to predict a person's action through the slightest of joint movement, the ability to see chakra and the chakra pathway system as well as reading and mimicking pencil movements. Heiwa also displayed the ability to replicate another person's techniques through analyzing their movements and/or handseals and replicating them to have the same effect as the original. In addition to his perfect chakra control, he is able to copy techniques to the last detail, and matching, if not surpassing, the original wielder of the technique in it's use. Heiwa had also displayed the ability to cast a generic genjutsu through the eyes, which he first used during his infancy. His application of illusion spread to massive levels as he grew older, allowing him to cast the illusions in a vast array of options to apply on his opponents. Heiwa, upon further studies in the Naka Shrine, was able to decipher more about the history of the clan, including it's coveted genjutsu, Izanagi, as well as the abuse which the genjutsu was placed with. Eventually, he learnt about the failsafe which was the Izanami, which was created for the sole purpose of saving the clan members that abuse Izanami from themselves. Upon seeing it's application, Heiwa decided to learn the technique just in case a similar scenario was to occur in his life. With his prodigious skill and the remnants of information from the Shrine, Heiwa began to learn to use the Izanami, though he did not actually use it. After days of studying on the three steps on casting the technique, Heiwa had noted himself to have mastered it perfectly, although it had yet to be proven. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan After the death of his mother, Heiwa awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and went on a rampage out of pure fury. After this berserk rampage was halted by his brother and other shinobi. His sharingan consisted of a nine-dotted pattern within his iris. Heiwa awakened the two abilities which his grandfather, Itachi Uchiha, had awakened with his own, which was the Tsukuyomi as well as it's sister technique, the Amaterasu. With the former, Heiwa is able to cast a powerful genjutsu, in which the target is trapped in an illusionary world of Heiwa's own making where he tortures them. He is also able to manipulate the flow of time, to induce psychological traumar which is nearly impossible to heal. With the latter, he is able to cast the black flames of hell which had the capability of burning anything which it comes into contact with. Dur to possession of both abilities in both eyes, he had the "Double Mangekyō", which allowed him to awaken the absolute defence and guardian avatar: The Susanoo. Garnered from his own life force and personality, his avatar was golden, and had four arms in total. His guardian wielded various weapons, including swords, double-bladed swords, axes, a spear as well as shuriken. The Susanoo also had the ability to create powerful large jewels through the use of the Yasaka Magatama, which were regarded as Heiwa's strongest long-ranged attack. After his venture into the Naka Shrine and Konohagakure, Heiwa had been divulged with information about the Mangekyō Sharingan as well as it's evolution into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan through transplanting the eye from a relative of the same essence. Upon returning to Konoha, Heiwa had the surgical procedure performed by his brother, whereby he transplanted Maki's eyes, which also wielded the Mangekyō Sharingan, into Heiwa, granting him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Heiwa also removed his degenerating eyesight upon obtaining said eye, and was able to obtain his mother's own ability: Kamui. Through the use of said technique, Heiwa had the ability to send objects to and from his own pocket dimension, as well as allowing him to be intangible by sending various parts of his body into the dimension. He also displayed to create large voids to send a massive objects or multiple people into his pocket dimension, however, that required a large amounts of chakra and left him slightly fatigued. He also incorporated his Susanoo with the technique, and applied it into his Yasaka Magatama as well as the Susanoo's shurikens to form the Sorairo Magatama as well as the Kamui Shuriken. Lava Release Heiwa had inherited the Lava Release from his own father, whom had inherited it from Heiwa's grandmother: Minako Senju. As he grew up, Heiwa had attained peak mastery of Lava Release, and would then apply it in various ways in unison with his vast repetoire of abilities. Through his incredible chakra control, Heiwa had the ability to alter his chakra into the various natures which he had mastered. On whim, Heiwa was able to alter his chakra into lava, despite the distance he is from it, allowing him to add unpredictability in his offensive arsenal. Through the use of his own eyes, Heiwa was able to apply his lava to his dimension, shaping it to be a vast, endless canvas of lava. And he is able to open voids from the depths of this lava into the real world, releasing the massive endless amounts of lava at a high pressure into his opponents, adding the element of surprise in battle. Heiwa, through sheer intuition, was able to apply this in addition to his Rinnegan, and was able to control the lava from a distance through the use of gravity manipulation. Despite missing an opponent, he is able to apply the gravity control to clash the lava with the opponent by force. Heiwa is also able to incorpotate and apply the lava release with his Susanoo, and was able to create a lava-enhanced avatar to increase his defensive properties, and would also coat his Yasaka Magatama with lava for an extra offensive ability. However, Heiwa's most reputed skill with lava is his use of Lava Release: Sea of Hell to create a massive sea of lava to cover a vast area with lava and control it to his every whim. With this technique, Heiwa has garnered massive fear within the entire shinobi world, almost overshadowing the existence of his eyes. Ninjutsu Heiwa had always displayed natural aptitude in the use of Ninjutsu, notably due to his mixed heritage. During the academy years, Heiwa's skill was nothing short of prodigious, far surpassing that of his forefathers during their youth. In addition to his tutelage at the academy, Heiwa was also tutored by his mother, thus multiplying his rate of progress exponentially. His father had also left behind a scroll with vast amounts of information pertaining the limitless jutsu he has learnt and/or acquired knowledge of in his lifetime, which Maki would use to train the young boy to be the strongest shinobi of all time. The techniques Heiwa was taught in his youth spanned from three of the five basic natures to ones which manipulate the space-time continuum as well as forming of barriers of various shapes and sizes, each jutsu baring it's own level of difficulty. Upon his graduation from the academy, Heiwa began to learn most of such techniques through supervision from his mother, and would often train until he could no longer remain standing day after day. However, the results were visible as Heiwa mastered most of such technique in a single year, and would proceed to apply his own knowledge and intuintion with these techniques, allowing him to improve them as well as add his own derived techniques. Despite having already mastered most techniques, Heiwa would then proceed to reverse-engineer the mechanisms of these techniques and how they are applied. This knowledge allowed him to improve such techniques through their core, such as altering the flow of chakra as well as amount in which they require to his whim. Through this action, he was able to create failsafe for each technique, allowing him to nullify it's use by others in battle. Each technique on his arsenal, he had the ability to disable it's use to match the situation as well as catch the enemy off-guard. He could nullify the use of barriers through various sealing methods, stop the control of the space-time continuum by erecting fields that block any access to any other dimensions. Through mastery of the five basic natures, he was able to use his surroundings to aid him in countering any of the natures without moulding a naturally stronger natures or through using weaker nature transformations. Nature Transformation Being a member of the Uchiha Clan, Heiwa had been expected to have the Fire Release as his natural affinity. However, it was not the case, as he had been discovered to have natural compatibility with the Water Release akin to his mother. Nonetheless, Heiwa was taught the Water Release by his mother as well as the Sixth : and, as expected, he mastered it at a rapid rate. His level of mastery for water, however, grew to more than merely creating water techniques. Through further studies and skill, Heiwa displayed the ability to control pre-existing pure water to his every whim without applying chakra to it. He could form large tidal waves and collosal showers and storms in battle. Through his mastery, Heiwa began to experiment with various shapes for water, and the vast applications for it. He is able to convert water into vapour as well as solidify it, latter requiring extreme level of chakra and precision. Heiwa also began to apply the Yin and Yang Release to the water for an added variety of effects. With the yin, he is able to induce hallucinations through contact with the water. The yang nature, however, is the more difficult level of application. With the Yang being able to breath life into form, Heiwa had incorporated it into the water release, and could create water with healing properties in order to heal others along with himself. He is also able to perform this feat at a large scale by inducing rain with healing properties, rejuvinating people within its vicinity as well as repairing any damages and wounds they have sustained. This is also applied with yin, whereby he can cause rain that induces all who come into contact with it in a genjutsu. Heiwa, as he grew older, managed to learn the coveted Fire Release nature of his clan, and quickly garnered immense skill within it's use. Under his own self-tutelage as well as residual information acquired from his venture into the Naka Shrine, he was able to learn and master the clan's high-level fire techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction as well as the clan's rite of passage Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Heiwa's mastery of fire allowed him to cast techniques of a vast array of sizes, spanning from small flames to massive fire attacks according to the situation at hand. Upon obtaining the Rinnegan, he was granted with the ability to use all five basic natures with ease. He also displayed the ability to alter his chakra into any of the transformations at whim, allowing him to catch the enemy off-guard amongst a limitless variety of effects. Water Release Mastery Barrier Ninjutsu As a child, Heiwa was a protector, as he was raised to defend the innocent and protect them from being caused any pains. His own grandmother would constantly repeat such a phrase, and Heiwa once asked how he would be able to do so. Minako, being fond of his grandson, whose love for his village bore resemblence to her deceased lover and Heiwa's own grandfather, . Minako then taught the young man the secret kage-level barrier of Konoha: the Four Red Yang Formation. Being one of the most difficult barriers, learnt by kage, Minako knew that the process would be difficult. However, Heiwa's grandmother trusted the young chunin's aptitude, will as well as his sufficient chakra reserves. Minako's first step was to train him in controlling his chakra, forming it into a straight line as well as forming an edge using pure chakra. This step took him months to configure, and Minako did not give Heiwa any mercy in training. Consequently, the young boy mastered his skill in shaping his chakra into a square barrier with the aid of shadow clones. The next step was shape transformation. Heiwa had to alter the color and nature of his own chakra into a crimson color in addition to it being of the same material of the barrier. This step was a quite easy for Heiwa, whom had mastered nature transformation to it's pinnacle. In a matter of a week, Heiwa was able to perfectly change the material of the barrier's surface, which allowed him to progress with the next step. This was, however, cut short by Minako's death due to pancreatic cancer, which had been concealed by her through the use of her lineage. Minako, however, had already predetermined this setback, and left behind a note which told Heiwa that the next step was durability. Heiwa had to configure it on his own, and he brainstormed various ideas which would allow him to make it durable. First and foremost, Heiwa applied more chakra around the entire barrier, and, with the aid of Toramaru and Raiku, he would test how durable it truly was. This, however, failed, as the barrier was unstable and the force immediately destroyed it. Heiwa was at a stalemate once again, however, after deep thought and investigation, an idea struck. Instead of relying on chakra quantity, Heiwa decided to rely on the density of his chakra, as well as how it flows through the barrier. Whilst he previously spread his chakra randomly in the walls, he began to apply it in a flowing manner to a single direction equally. This enabled stability as well as malleability of the barrier, and it could redirect techniques upwards or sideways whichever way the chakra flows. Through his training, he was able to master the barrier with peak-perfection. Upon his mastery, Heiwa was also taught the Uchiha Clan's Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, which allowed him to shield mutistoried objects from incredibly strong attacks, in the form of a cylindrical barrier of red flames. Space-Time Ninjutsu Heiwa has displayed a high-level of aptitude in the manipulation of the space-time continuum, attributed by his quick mastery of the Flying Thunder God Technique, which allows him to instantaneously teleport himself to nearly anywhere through a special technique formula. This technique became a centre of interest for Heiwa, and that led him to studying and analysing the technique to it's fullest. Through that acquired knowledge and his sheer intuition, he was able to learn the Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, which creates a void that transports large objects as well as attacks to another area designated by the user. Through his curiosity of the technique, he was able to learn the mechanisms of the seals and their true application. Mastering this to it's fullest, Heiwa was able to apply the formula to others and places through his chakra, allowing him to teleport anywhere containing his chakra and thus he was able to teleport to his jutsu. Heiwa then finished off his mastery of the technique by applying the instantaneous speeds granted by the technique with Kenjutsu, and was able to learn the Flying Thunder God Slash. His application allowed him to create a fighting style which consisted of him teleporting in several positions and thus use the said technique in different manouvures, allowing for extra unpredictability. Despite his peak mastery of the technique, Heiwa would take the applications of the technique even further, through studies of the void that opens and closes simultaneously and instantaneously through his teleportation. Through that void, he first attempted to send a metal cube to multiple designated marked areas simultaneously, which resulted in it being ripped to multiple pieces by the space-time continuum itself, thus slicing it through teleportation. Each of the designated area had it's own piece of the cube, which allowed him to further progress his use of the technique. Upon marking his targets, he is able to apply the same ability of sending them to various designated areas simultaneously, thus splitting them apart to multiple pieces depending on the number of designated locations. This application, however, was labelled as a kinjutsu by Heiwa due to it's lethal nature. After transplanting his mother's eyes, Heiwa was granted with Maki's exceptional ability of Kamui, which allows Heiwa to create a void in the space-time continuum that transport people and objects into his own alternate dimension. A place inaccessible by the use of space-time ninjutsu, his dimension served as a prison to keep the worst people from ever harming the innocent. A separate plane of existence where the evil and wicked beings face their judgment in the form of an endless canvas of lava. Genjutsu Heiwa's most prominent skill, from his early youth, was his use of Genjutsu. Being a pacifist, genjutsu was the main skill in his arsenal due to it's non-lethal nature. From infancy, Heiwa was able to utilize his clan's generic genjutsu with nigh-perfection, incapacitating a skilled shinobi of Kirigakure within mere moments. As he grew older and honed his sharingan, this technique was his main weapon in his arsenal, and it allowed him to incapacitate his opponents with mere eye-contact. He also learnt the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, which allows him to analyse, copy and reverse genjutsu cast on him. His eyes were his main weapon in the use of such illusions, however, he also learned various genjutsu from skilled shinobi of Kiri, and he would learn them instantaneously through his eyes. His progress within the use of genjutsu was rapid and impeccable, and he had knowledge over a vast plethora of handseals in it's use, labelling him the best user of genjutsu in Kirigakure. Heiwa was also able to learn genjutsu used by his own grandfather from Minako, and was able to summon crows to aide him in casting such illusions. His skill in illusions increased to the point where his prowess was compared to that of Itachi himself. Upon acquiring the Mangekyō Sharingan, Heiwa was granted with the use of Tsukuyomi. With the genjutsu, Heiwa is able to trap his victims —through the briefest of eye contact— in an illusionary world of Heiwa's own imagination, where he imbues immense physical torture upon them. Additionally, Heiwa is able to manipulate the flow of time within the illusion, and can make seconds seem like days, resulting in massive psychological damage which is nearly impossible to heal. Heiwa also applied a further extent of the genjutsu, by causing his victims to fall into a bottomless pit of pain, inflicting physical and psychological trauma with the victim. These illusions, however, are merely used to stall for time as well as to give Heiwa an opportunity to disable his target's from fighting with minimal effort. He is also able to project his own memories and knowledge through such genjutsu, and it serves as a way to allow a person to experience Heiwa's own memories and past experiences, useful for granting allies with proper information with little amount of time. Heiwa, however, took his skill in the use of genjutsu a step further, amalgamating it with his Water Release prowess. Heiwa applied his Yin Release as an added condiment with his water-based techniques, and his illusions were one of the rarest ones, as they were applied through touch. Coming into contact with water techniques used by Heiwa would lead to the target in question trapped in an illusion, shaped and altered at Heiwa's will. Heiwa slain multiple armadas of missing-nin and mercenaries through the use of his Hiding in Mist Technique. However, instead of applying the Silent Killing method that was so used by the shinobi of Kiri, he applied the yin through the mist, and caused deep hallucinations of the shinobi being tortured, burnt, mutilated and not dying. The cries and screams blanketed the misty area, yet they were in vain. The torture continued until all were in a comatose state. Some were so horrified that they suffered cardiac arrest, a true testament to Heiwa's prowess. Through the use of his Grudge Rain, he would apply the genjutsu from afar, sustaining it with the victim's own chakra. Armies fell down before even catching sight of him, succumbing to such illusions whilst their chakra is stripped from their very being. Heiwa thriumphed over countless enemies and lands without laying a single finger on them. Nations raised the white flag of surrender when Heiwa entered the fray. Another method devised by Heiwa to cast genjutsu was quite simple. Speech. Through applying his own voice with chakra, his own words and eloquence were a living genjutsu. Upon hearing his lips part, his opponents were at his mercy. Through the use of such illusions, Heiwa was recorded as the greatest illusionist to ever walk the earth. His very chakra was a living genjutsu, and simple release of his chakra causes the surrounding targets to fall prey to his illusions, which are crafted for torture and isolation, leaving it's victims endlessly begging for mercy. This prowess, in addition to his unmatched skill in the water, has become the main reason the other nations fear attacking Kiri. A village covered by mist, it was considered as a far cry from suicide to go into war against Heiwa, and those who did had never lived to tell the tale. Stats Part I Part II Trivia *Credit for the infobox goes to User:EmperorSigma. *The appearance sub-sections were inspired by Sayuri Uchiha: The main character of User:DazzlingEmerald. *Heiwa's younger appearance is from Isaac from the anime series . His older appearance is from http://hakuouki.wikia.com/wiki/Souji_Okita from the anime series *According to the databook created by the author: **Heiwa has completed 250 missions: 37 D-Rank, 20 C-Rank, 43 B-Rank, 50 A-Rank and 100 S-Rank missions. **Heiwa's favourite food is nikujaga, and his least favourate is pumpkin. Quotes (To his academy classmates): “I am Heiwa Uchiha... I stand before you a mere academy ninja who will soon await graduation, but I had to get this off my chest. No matter how deep your words may pierce my heart, no matter what you say... I will not do the same to you... I am an Uchiha, and we are humans just like you... We all have our dreams. No matter what hatred you may have within your hearts through your parents, I will not give in. I will keep growing stronger... And stronger... And even stronger! Until... Until I become the strongest shinobi who has ever lived. I will be the God of Shinobi and the next Mizukage!!” (To his mother in his youth): “Mom! Raiku ate my food! Is it okay if I skin him like an onion?!” (To Raiku before sealing him): “Brother... We've been through thick and thin together. We had attained the deepest bond I can imagine. Or so I thought... I tried so hard to think this was a nightmare. But It's real. You are a monster... You may have left the village to join that ugly slithering white snake. You may have hurt me deep with your blades... But killing my mother... Our mother... Is the deepest level you can ever sink to... And I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!” References